Secreto de ellos
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Era imposible que Haru, siendo un chico con la facilidad de las palabras, no podía decir algo muy importante y menos cuando Elie ocupaba en mente aquellos pensamientos. Una caída divertida al lago, una charla debajo del árbol y sus manos enlazadas, ¿Que podría ser mejor?


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Me sorprendió de alguna manera que terminará de una forma tan rápida de leer el manga de Rave Master pero es que esta demasiado hermoso, una muy buena historia y muy buenos personajes. Realmente se los recomiendo, no tarden en leer el manga, se que les gustará._**

 ** _Claro, verán algunas referencia de Rave en Fairy Tail pero es normal, las historias son completamente distintas y mi intención no es que los lean igual que FT, no son iguales y espero que puedan ver la diferencia._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Rave Master no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Haru tenía muchas cosas que decir, había muchas oportunidades que habia tenido sin embargo, en ninguna quería armarse de valor. Se sentía como un completo idiota, se supone que el era el chico que podía decir con libertad lo que quería y lo que le disgustaba.

Se suponía eso pero todo podía llegar a ser un poco difícil cuando Elie era la chica que mantenía entre sus pensamientos. Probablemente era un chico inexperto en él amor, su hermana le contaba varias cosas pero ninguna se acercaba a lo que sentía cuando Elie estaba a su lado.

Era algo diferente a lo que había escuchado, era diferente en todo sentido de la palabra. Pero es que no podía evitar sonrojarse, no podía actuar, más de por si, como un completo idiota cuando estaba a su lado y no podía evitar enojarse cuando las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Y si fuera posible, ayudaría a Elie a no tener miedo si eso significa con ella misma o hasta con él. Es por eso que esa noche cuando había conseguido la última RAVE, los pensamientos no lo podían dejar dormir. Habían sido demasiadas emociones en un sólo momento y sólo se encontraba dando vueltas y rabietas en la cama improvisada mientras los demás descansaban.

Saber que Shiba al final murió feliz con ver el mismo rostro de Reisha en Elie, le daba tranquilidad pero nada podía tener algún significado de paz si la guerra no había acabado.

Y viendo así como Elie salía de la pequeña habitación, se había preocupado, no sabía lo que la chica iba a tramar a esas horas de la noche, con cuidado y en silencio, la siguió hasta aquel lago, todo sonaba tranquilo y ella sólo se encontraba ahí.

Sin embargo, saber que la chica estaba llorando le partía el alma, le partía el corazón.

 **-Tengo miedo de recordar mi pasado, tengo miedo de que no sea la misma chica de lo que soy ahora** -Elie había hablado aún con lágrimas en sus ojos. **-Tengo una vida, un cumpleaños y probablemente un novio**

 **-No importa si no eres la misma, para mi siempre serás Elie** -Las palabras salieron por si solas **-Incluso si no recuerdas, te llevaré a los lugares que hemos recorrido**

 **-¿Y si no me dejo?**

 **-Te raptare y te llevaré ahí**

Y así Elie había corrido a sus brazos, ni tarde ni perezoso, la chica se había lanzado a sus brazos y no lo soltaba, entendía que quería alguien quien la consolara, ella necesitaba ese cariño y el no podía negarselo, con cariño la abrazaba y le decía palabras que ella ansiaba escuchar, todo eso fue hasta que un pequeño accidente en el peso de ambos hizo que cayeran al lago detrás de ellos y empapados reían como niños pequeños.

 **-Sabes, con todo este asunto no hemos tenido oportunidad alguna en hablar** -Elie hablo un poco nostálgica a lo que Haru reaccionó.

 **-Entonces está es la oportunidad perfecta para contarte varias cosas**

Los dos se miraron con una sonrisa y aunque un poco empapados, llegaron hasta la base del árbol, donde se sentaron y miraban al infinito, un largo suspiro salió de Haru y su garganta aclaró.

 **-Sabes Elie** -Hablo para llamar la atención de su acompañante **-No puedo dejar de tener miedo de esta guerra, siento que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar al rival más fuerte** -Haru hizo una mueca, sin embargo ella prestaba atención **-Uno nunca sabe cuando podrá salir derrotado pero el vínculo que todos nosotros tenemos es tan fuerte que soy capaz de derrotar todos mis miedos**

 **-Todos tenemos miedos Haru** -Hablo Elie un poco cabizbaja **-Mi ridículo miedo a los truenos, el miedo de saber mi pasado y el miedo que inunda mi interior al saber que alguno de nosotros no saldrá vivo de esta** -Suspiro pesadamente antes de arrancar poco pasto bajo de ellos **-Siento que no soy fuerte en realidad, no tengo alguna habilidad increíble como ustedes pero tampoco me puedo hacer la víctima, tengo que hace todo mi esfuerzo y saldré victoriosa, lo juro** -Alzó su brazo.

 **-Yo no pienso que eres débil, eres una chica increíblemente fuerte, muchas veces nos has salvado y brindado tu apoyo y eso lo valoro** -Haru sonrió y le dio unas cuántas palmadas en el hombro **-Tranquila, no eres la única con un miedo tan ridículo** -Suspiro, subió su mano a su cabello y volteó el rostro **-Al menos no tienes un ridículo miedo a las inyecciones, las odio tanto...**

Elie soltó una risita ante el nuevo descubrimiento que habia hecho esa noche. No pudo evitar ver las mejillas rojas de Haru y como este con vergüenza no dejaba mirarse.

 **-Quien lo supiera Haru Glory**

 **-¡Ni se te ocurra contarle a todos o me empezarán hacer burla!**

 **-Lo prometo, no diré nada** -Alzó su mano en forma de promesa.

 **-Está bien, confiare en ti** -De igual manera alzó su mano y la junto con la de Elie, era considerablemente un poco más grande que la de ella, sin embargo, aquella unión era cálida y tranquila, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Haru. Y siguiendo sus instintos bajo sus dedos hasta tomarla de la mano, Elie sin dudar hizo lo mismo, sus manos estaban enlazadas.

 **-Elie yo...** -Trago un poco de saliva, sin embargo las palabras no podían salir de su boca **-Cuando todo esto acabe quisiera que me contarás un poco de ti, me gustaría saber más de ti**

 **-Si vas a estar a mi lado, entonces lo sabrás todo** -Elie sonrió tan grande que logró cautivar más a Haru **-Si a cambio me cuentas un poco más de ti**

 **-Entonces será una promesa Elie** -Haru volvió a pensar en las palabras **-Me gustaría que conocieras a mi hermana, estoy segura que serían grandes amigas**

 **-Sería divertido conocerla y saber más secretos de ti** -Soltó pequeñas risitas pero antes de que reclamará el otro, guardo silencio **-Es una broma, tranquilo**

Ambos volvieron a mirarse, Elie se había acercado a él y recargo su cabeza en el hombro mientras ambos bajaban aún sus manos enlazadas.

 **-Gracias por estar aquí a mi lado Haru**

 **-No tienes que agradecer, me alegra escucharte y que tu también me escuches**

Sin embargo, no recibió respuesta alguna, al voltear a verla se dio cuenta que dormía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Con su otra mano libre acomodaba algunos mechones que estaban en su cara, sonreía como un tonto.

 **-Algún día te diré más Elie, sólo espera a que mi corazón se calme y podré hacerlo**

Con tranquilidad se recargo un poco más en ella y miro el lago frente a ellos, las luces a su alrededor y el clima tan cálido provocó que cerrará sus ojos y se durmiera. Su último pensamiento eran los secretos que guardarian en aquel lugar, algo que sólo ellos dos sabrían y que guardaria en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Un secreto que sólo ellos dos sabrían. Pero por el momento sólo quisieran dormir con tranquilidad, mañana ya se las arreglaría con sus compañeros en escaparse de esa manera y que de alguna manera habían dormido juntos y solos. Pero ya seria otra cosa.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Ellos dos son tan lindos, cuando estaba leyendo esta parte del manga, me quedé con ganas de saber que era lo que hablaron y siendo ellos dos, esto es lo que más me imagino que hablaron. No recuerdo que capítulo del manga es pero ya casi es uno de los últimos pero si quieren disfrutarlo, tendrán que leerlo desde principio._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Jueves 14 de Diciembre de 2017_**


End file.
